


Don't Forget the Roasted Peanuts

by thisismylastlie



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bar/Pub, Fluff, M/M, Romance, if it isn't obvious the handsome grandson is Kyungsoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 02:59:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14782358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisismylastlie/pseuds/thisismylastlie
Summary: Jongin befriends a regular at his bar: a 90-year-old grandmother with a handsome grandson.





	Don't Forget the Roasted Peanuts

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a short documentary I saw at an Asian Pacific Film Festival the other day. I can't find the link online, so I'm assuming it's because it's too new or not well-known enough, but it was basically about a 90-year-old Chinese woman who visits the same "shop" everyday, where her and her husband's small Asian grocery shop was. But that "shop" is now a pub, where she's familiar with the owner and customers. It was hella cute, because the woman was such a character, and I knew I wanted to write something with a similar premise. I hope I did it justice.

The bells above the door jingle just five minutes past 10AM and Jongin doesn't need to look to know who stepped in. He greets the familiar face with a warm smile, preparing her warm cup of tea and a side of peanuts for the older woman as she takes a seat at a booth parallel from the bar. Usually the bar doesn't serve hot drinks like tea, but he makes an exception for this regular.

"Good morning, Mrs. Do," Jongin says as he places the drink down in front of the woman, who's readjusting her walking cane at her side. 

The woman looks up and smiles at the man. "Thank you, Mr. Kim."

"Ah, please, I told you to call me Jongin," he laughs. "Mr. Kim makes me feel so..." he trails off, realizing how rude his words could come off as. He bites his lips.

"Old?" Mrs. Do guesses anyway, and smiles when Jongin's ears turn red. "Please, I'm ninety, Mr. Kim. You saying the word 'old' won't remind me of what I already know." 

Jongin laughs, both relieved and humored. The bar is empty right now, too early for the lunch-time rush, so he takes a seat across from Mrs. Do. "How've you been? I haven't seen you in a few days, I was starting to get worried." 

Mrs. Do takes a sip of tea before answering. "My son has been pestering me about going out alone. They want someone to follow me, but I refuse. I don't need it."

Jongin nods. For someone as old as Mrs. Do, she seems to be handling herself well. Still, even he can't help but worry. They live in a busy city, and who knows what kind of sick people may be out there, ready to take advantage of a sweet, old woman like Mrs. Do? 

"How's business? The shop looks nice," Mrs. Do says, smiling as she looks around. Jongin wonders what she sees, if it's visions of her old shop that she has told Jongin about countless times. "I remember when this booth used to be the aisle where we kept the ramen. And over there was the- was the..." she trails off, trying to remember.

Jongin smiles kindly. "The spices," he answers for her, remembering this conversation before. Mrs. Do furrows her eyebrows, upset at forgetting, but nods at the correct answer. He asks, "And, I forgot, where were the frozen foods?"

Mrs. Do brightens up at that, eagerly pointing towards the back of the store. "Over there. I remember when my son would sneak in and steal an ice cream bar."

Jongin lets Mrs. Do fall into familiar stories of both the store and her family. She recounts the diverse population of her customers, boasting of how even foreigners would come in asking for her fresh kimbap. Jongin smiles, tells her he wishes he could try some, and Mrs. Do would promise to bring him some tomorrow. He's not sure how many times he's heard that before, but he doesn't mind.

Time flies, and eventually Jongin has to leave Mrs. Do's company to greet and attend to the new customers. He promises to check up on her in a half hour and bring her some more of her favorite snack, the peanuts. Mrs. Do shoos him away, saying he needs to take care of the customers first, and Jongin laughs before obliging.

At 1PM, Mrs. Do leaves as usual, packing up her bag. Jongin knows it's because her grandchildren get out of school around 2:30PM, and she wants to get home to be there when that happens. He shoots her a smile before she leaves with a wave, watching as she makes her way towards the bus stop across the street. He makes sure she's on the bus before returning to wiping the counter.

 

•

 

The next day, Mrs. Do comes in at five minutes past 10AM, carrying a bag this time. He greets her the same as last time, with a cup of tea and peanut, and asks her what's in the bag. She has a smile on when she pulls out the wrapped kimbap and two pairs of chopsticks.

Jongin blinks. He didn't expect her to remember.

"Here," she says, unwrapping it and pushing it towards him. "I made it yesterday for my grandson, and saved some for you."

Jongin flushes, heart warm. "You didn't have to, Mrs. Do." 

"Nonsense. You're my grandson, too." 

Jongin's entire body is warm now. His own grandparents passed away when he was a kid, so to have someone to take care of him as a grandmother now fills him with love. His eyes are prickling, but he pushes back the tears threatening to swell and takes a seat in front of Mrs. Do. 

He takes a piece of kimbap and pops it into his mouth, eyes widening at the delicious flavors. "Wow, this is delicious," he praises. He's not exaggerating either, the kimbap is great. It's been so long since he's last had some too. These days he usually just eats at the bar, since it's free for the bartender.

"I told you, everyone loves my kimbap," Mrs. Do beams, and Jongin laughs.

"I never doubted you."

Their conversation passes with ease, Mrs. Do asking him about how his school is going and Jongin explaining that he's only a part-time student right now, taking online classes at night. It's hard balancing work and school, and Mrs. Do nods understandingly.

"My grandson just finished college. I remember he was very stressed during it," Mrs. Do tells him.

Jongin's eyebrow raises. He thought Mrs. Do's grandchildren were kids, like in elementary or middle school. But apparently one was even older than Jongin. 

Eventually, the lunch rush comes in again and he has to leave Mrs. Do's company. He checks up on her every now and then, but she's reading a book today and doesn't seem to need his company anyway. 

1PM comes around, and Mrs. Do is packing up again when the door bells jingle and Jongin turns to greet the new customer when his voice becomes lodged in his throat. A shorter, wide eyed male walks in, lips plump and skin glowing. He looks oddly familiar, but Jongin doubts they've ever met before because he wouldn't forget a face as handsome as this one. Before he can greet him, the man walks by and makes a beeline to the booth where Mrs. Do is.

"Dad told me you'd be here," the man says softly, starting to help Mrs. Do stand up. Jongin's mouth forms an 'o'. This is Mrs. Do's grandson. It'd be rude of him not to formally greet the relative of his favorite regular, so he makes his way around the bar to the two.

"Here, let me help you," Jongin says, placing the bag Mrs. Do brought onto the hook of the walking stick. When the male looks up, with an inquisitive look, Jongin takes the initiative to stick his hand out and say, "Hi. I'm Jongin Kim. I bartend here. Your grandma is my favorite customer."

Mrs. Do chuckles at that. "You are too kind, Mr. Kim."

"You said it yourself, I'm like a grandson to you," Jongin teases back.

The grandson doesn't say anything for a moment, before finally taking his hand to shake it. "Nice to meet you, Mr. Kim. I'm Kyungsoo Do. Thank you for taking care of my grandmother." He bows his head, but Jongin shakes his head.

"If anything, she takes care of me. I tried her delicious kimbap today, and it made my day," Jongin explains with a laugh, nudging Mrs. Do who just shakes her head with a bashful smile.

"It is delicious," Kyungsoo agrees with a small smile. "Well, I'm just here to take her home today, since I got home early."

"Are you a student?" Jongin asks, eyebrow raised. The man does look young. 

"No, I just graduated," he answers, and Jongin realizes this must be the grandson that Mrs. Do was talking about earlier. "But I work nearby. I was actually on my way to pick up my cousins, and I figured I would take grandmother."

Jongin's heart flutters. What a caring grandson. "How nice of you."

Kyungsoo smiles at that. 

Caught up in their conversation, they didn't even realize Mrs. Do was already at the door until they heard the bells jingle. Kyungsoo, alarmed, yelps, "Wait for me, grandmother!" before flashing an apologetic smile at Jongin and rushing towards the door.

"Will you be back?" Jongin asks before he can stop himself.

Kyungsoo hesitates, holding the door open for Mrs. Do as he contemplates it. But after what feels like an eternity, he finally flashes a smile back at Jongin. "Yeah. See you next time, Mr. Kim."

Jongin's heart does back flips for the rest of the day.

 

•

 

Jongin has always been bad at hiding how he feels. His mom tells him he wears his heart on his sleeve, and Jongin still doesn't know if she meant that as an insult or a compliment. Judging from the eye roll he gets from Mrs. Do as he places the tea and peanuts in front of her, he thinks it's more of the former.

"Young love is so entertaining," Mrs. Do says, taking a sip of her tea.

Jongin sputters at that. "What are you talking about?"

Raising an eyebrow, Mrs. Do says, "I've been on this earth for about four times longer than you. I've seen my fair share of crushes, Mr. Kim, so I can tell that you've got one on my grandson."

Torn between laughing and crying, Jongin just sits there dumbfounded.

"If it makes you feel better, I'm pretty sure he's into men, even if he never told me himself. He never answers me when I ask if he has a girlfriend," Mrs. Do sighs, popping a peanut into her mouth. "If you'd like, I could ask if he has a boyfriend."

That makes Jongin cry out, "No!" When Mrs. Do gives him a startled look, he clears his throat and says, "I mean, you don't have to. Ah, I feel awkward." He groans, hanging his head in front of Mrs. Do, who just laughs.

"I've never seen you act this way, Mr. Kim," she says, amused.

 _Well, I've never been friends with the grandmother of my crush before,_ Jongin thinks but doesn't say. Instead, he changes the subject. If Mrs. Do notices, she doesn't say anything, and lets the conversation flow into talk about the weather and their hobbies. Jongin talks about dancing and invites Mrs. Do to his upcoming Spring Showcase.

It's almost lunch time and he's attending to new customers when a familiar face walks past him. They make eye contact for a moment, before Jongin turns away, flushed and embarrassed still from his earlier conversation with Mrs. Do. Kyungsoo doesn't seen to mind as he continues walking towards his grandmother, kissing her on the cheek before sitting down beside her. Jongin's heart flutters at the image.

After hurrying up and finishing the orders he has, he wipes his hand on his smock and walks over to the table. He clears his throat to interrupt their casual conversation, almost choking on his own saliva when Kyungsoo looks up at him with soft, round eyes.

"Would you like something to eat, Mr. Do?" he asks with a shy smile.

Kyungsoo shakes his head. "We'll just have some more peanuts, if that's okay, Mr. Kim." Jongin nods and turns away to grab those, when Kyungsoo stops him. "And you can call me Kyungsoo, by the way."

Jongin looks over, surprised, before a large grin settles over his features. "Only if you call me Jongin." He hurries away before he can catch Kyungsoo or Mrs. Do's reaction. 

When he returns with the peanuts, he notices Mrs. Do and Kyungsoo in a hushed, heated conversation. Kyungsoo playfully smacks his grandmother's arm at something she says, and she just laughs. They notice Jongin's arrival, and Kyungsoo straightens up immediately and thanks him for the peanuts.

"What's so funny, Mrs. Do? I want to hear a good joke," Jongin asks, addressing her laughing earlier. 

Mrs. Do is smirking, a look he's never seen before on the older woman, but Kyungsoo cuts her off. "Nothing. She was just being her usual grandma-self."

Jongin smiles, letting it slide. "So what brings you here so early, Kyungsoo?" he asks, relishing in the sound of his name.

If Kyungsoo's embarrassed, he doesn't let it show. He just keeps a steady gaze with the bartender, and answers, "I decided to have lunch outside of the office."

"Even though your office is on the other side of town," Mrs. Do chimes in helpfully, earning her another light smack on her arm from a scandalized Kyungsoo. Jongin laughs at the interaction, finding it endearing.

"Well, if you traveled so far, you should eat more," Jongin insists. "I'll be back." He hurries to grab as many side dishes as he can, and places them down, ignoring Kyungsoo's protests.

Unfortunately, with the busy lunch rush hour coming up, Jongin can't stay to talk to Kyungsoo and Mrs. Do. Still, he notices every time his eyes wander to their table, he manages to meet Kyungsoo's gaze. Jongin wonders if it's a coincidence or fate.

When Kyungsoo finally does have to return to work, he leaves a large tip for Jongin, despite the bartender insisting it's not necessary. Eventually, after Mrs. Do's insistence, Jongin takes the money and stuffs it into his back pocket. 

At the end of the day, he unfolds it to find a piece of paper in between the bills, with a number and a small, yet hopeful question mark written on it. 

 

• 

 

Jongin texts him that evening, thanking him for the tip and for making the trek across town during his one-hour lunch break. Kyungsoo replies with a simple 'it was no problem.' For a moment, Jongin isn't sure if he should leave their conversation at that.

Luckily, he doesn't have to decide, because Kyungsoo texts him again 'so how often do you work?" And that's how the conversation continues, with them exchanging questions about their everyday lives before talking about their hobbies and interests.

 

 

 _What do you mean you've never seen Deadpool?  
_ _You totally look like the Deadpool type._

 _it looks gory ;A;  
_ _and what's that supposed to mean?!!??!?!! D: <_

 _It's a movie made for your age group is all.  
_ _You could rent it online and watch it._

_can we watch it together??_

_Sure, should I bring my grandmother too?_

_?!?!?!!?!?!?!?!?_

_Joking. I don't think she'd like the movie anyway._  
_Not enough violence._

  _I know you meant that as a joke  
but I could totally see mrs do being into violence action movies_

_You wouldn't be wrong._

 

 

After a few days of texting, Jongin's not sure if what's developing is a strictly platonic friendship or a flirty, budding relationship. But from the looks he gets from Mrs. Do when he sees her, he thinks it's the latter (although that could just be wishful thinking on his behalf).

Still, despite texting the just-a-year-old man practically day in and day out about every aspect of his day, he rarely sees said man. He doesn't want to ask Mrs. Do, feeling awkward about even bringing up Kyungsoo to her, but it seems Mrs. Do has psychic abilities because she casually mentions one day that Kyungsoo has been pretty busy at work these days and she's rarely seen the man herself outside of dinner time. 

Jongin never would've guessed, with how fast Kyungsoo manages to reply to most of his texts. That brings him great comfort, knowing Kyungsoo puts aside time for him.

When Kyungsoo does eventually manage to visit again, they've been texting for about two weeks now.

It's almost 1PM again, and Mrs. Do hasn't even begun to pack up, causing Jongin to come check up. He's about to ask when the door bells jingle and he glances over to meet a familiar set of eyes that seem to smile at him. His heart flutters.

"I think I'll stay a little longer today," Mrs. Do explains, voice nonchalant as she pulls out her book. "Why don't you go and grab Kyungsoo a drink?"

Jongin frowns at the quite obvious attempt to set them up, but he doesn't argue. He walks over to Kyungsoo and meets him halfway, and the older looks at him in surprise at being stopped.

"Hi," he says softly. Kyungsoo replies with a similar greeting. "Ah, your grandma wants to read a bit longer, but I can make you a drink while you wait?"

Kyungsoo glances over Jongin's shoulder, and if he's not mistaken, glares a bit before settling his gaze back onto Jongin. "Sure. Could I just grab a soda?"

Jongin nods, gesturing to the seat beside him before walking around the bar to grab the drink. He pretends his hand isn't shaking as he sets the cup down in front of Kyungsoo, who hasn't stopped watching him since. 

"I, uh, heard you're busy at work," Jongin starts. "You never mentioned it in our texts though. Is everything okay?"

Kyungsoo takes a sip of soda, expression thoughtful. "Do you talk about me with my grandmother?" he asks instead, head tilted to the side and lips in a small, heart-shaped smile that makes Jongin want to fall to the ground sobbing with emotions 

But he knows that would be silly, so what he says instead is, "Ah-no-wait-she just-I didn't—"

Kyungsoo's chuckle cuts him off before Jongin can officially lose his breath from his stammering. "Yeah, work's been a bit hectic," he answers. "But I get a little break texting you at least."

Jongin's ear are burning and he hopes Kyungsoo doesn't notice. "I'm glad."

"So since today's a Thursday, does that mean you get off of work soon?" Kyungsoo asks, eyebrows raised.

"Yeah, around 3. Why?"

"My mom wants me to take grandmother shopping after I pick up the kids. But, truth be told," he says, lowering his voice. "I hate shopping with grandmother. She's so bossy picking vegetables."

Jongin lets out a hearty laugh at that. Kyungsoo rarely complains, and this is such an innocent one that it's endearing. 

"But she's usually sweeter than usual around you. So if you weren't busy, I was wondering..." Kyungsoo trails off, eyes now concentrated a little too much on the bar. Jongin smiles softly. 

"I would love to go grocery shopping with you both," Jongin answers.

Kyungsoo's head shoots up at that, followed by a large grin. "Actually, I was hoping you could take her yourself."

Jongin's eyes bulge. Did he misunderstand? How embarrassing! "Wait, what—" 

"Joking," Kyungsoo laughs. "Pick you up at 3 then?"

Jongin nods his head, and Kyungsoo finishes up the rest of the soda before standing up and walking over to Mrs. Do, who has now finished putting her things away. Jongin waves them goodbye, ignoring the not-so-subtle wink Mrs. Do sends him.

 

•

 

The car ride is uncomfortably quiet, with the exception of the trot music playing at the insistence of Mrs. Do. Jongin sometimes catches Kyungsoo's gaze in the rearview mirror, but he's too nervous to keep it for very long and always looks away after a few seconds. But that doesn't stop him from looking again a few minutes later anyway.

At the grocery store, Kyungsoo goes to grab the cart and Jongin stays by Mrs. Do's side. Not one to laze around, Mrs. Do takes off inside without waiting for Kyungsoo, heading straight to the fresh produce section first. She's a woman on a mission.

Jongin thought that grocery shopping with Kyungsoo and Mrs. Do would be fun. It'd be a nice time to get to know Kyungsoo in a setting outside of work, maybe learn about his food preferences for future referencing. Maybe they could watch the lobsters in the fish tanks, or try samples together. 

But apparently Jongin is just too much of a romantic, because none of this happens. Instead, they're going aisle to aisle, Mrs. Do sending them both to grab very specific items. Kyungsoo wasn't joking about how serious she takes her shopping. Even if Jongin wanted to talk to Kyungsoo, the man seemed too invested in finding the right products to even try to make conversation. 

Once, while they were sent to find yellow onions and green onions, Jongin tried to make a joke about having layers himself. He expected Kyungsoo to understand the Shrek reference, since the two had previously made a joke about that the other day, but instead Kyungsoo just hums, "Yeah, layers like skin and stuff." Jongin sighs and mumbles 'never mind' before looking for an acceptable yellow onion to bring back to Mrs. Do.

They're in and out within about half an hour, which is impressive to Jongin who's taken over an hour before with his parents at the grocery store. Jongin and Kyungsoo are loading up the car as Mrs. Do sits in the front passenger seat, counting their change.

"Well, that was an adventure," Jongin says, handing over a bag to Kyungsoo from the cart. 

"Intense, right?" Kyungsoo asks with a smile. "Thanks for coming again. It really did speed things up, and she yelled at me like 40% less often with you around."

"Wow, 40%. Could I see the math on that?" Jongin teases, causing Kyungsoo to laugh.

"Seriously, let me repay you for coming with us. I know you're still a student and you could be studying right now." Kyungsoo looks up at him from under his lashes, and Jongin's heart skips a beat.

"It-it was no problem," he breathes out, looking away just to calm his own heart. 

"Let me make it up to you," Kyungsoo offers after putting the last bag in the trunk and closing it. He spins around to look up at Jongin, and now Jongin understands the appeal of a height difference. "How about we watch Deadpool the next time you're free?"

Jongin feels like his flirting muscles must be rusty, because he's pretty sure that sounds like a date but he still isn't sure. "Yeah. That sounds great. Uh, your place? Or mine?"

"We can watch it at mine," Kyungsoo says after a moment of thought.

Jongin hesitates. "Will, uh... will—"

"My grandmother won't be there if that's what you're concerned about," Kyungsoo laughs.

"I wasn't!" Jongin objects, flustered. "I mean, she could be there if you want. It's not like..." It's not like they're going to do anything scandalous, right?

"Well I don't want that. Having my grandmother there as I watch an R-rated movie with a guy is not my ideal date."

Before Jongin can even process that, Kyungsoo is already getting into the driver's side. He pauses to look and smile at Jongin, who scrambles to get into the car. The car ride is quiet, but Jongin's mind is screaming, 'It's a date, it's a date, it's a date,' the entire ride back.

 

•

 

Kyungsoo's apartment is immaculate. Jongin didn't realize Kyungsoo lived alone, although he should've guessed that when Kyungsoo said his grandmother wouldn't be there. There's take-out on the table already when he gets there around 5PM, after he got off work and rushed home to change so he wouldn't be in his sweaty bartending outfit.

"I hope I remembered right," Kyungsoo says as he unwraps the fried chicken bucket.

Jongin wonders if Kyungsoo stepped out of a dream. "Thank you. I love fried chicken."

Kyungsoo hums happily at the affirmative. "This place is my favorite. We should go together some time."

"Yeah, I would like that," Jongin replies, hoping he doesn't sound as eager as he actually is. 

"Oh, by the way, where do you buy the peanuts your bar serves? I dunno why, but they're the best nuts I've ever had," Kyungsoo says with a mouth full of fried chicken. Jongin ignores the innuendo.

"We buy them wholesale, but I'm not sure where from. I can bring some next time though," Jongin offers. "I know they're your grandma's favorite."

"Mine too," Kyungsoo answers with a smile, and Jongin wonders if they're just talking about peanuts right now.

The two make their way to the couches after filling their stomachs with chicken. Jongin tries to help Kyungsoo wipe some of the crumbs on his face, but fails at being romantic when he quickly tosses the napkin at Kyungsoo to do it himself. Kyungsoo just laughs though, wiping his face before leaning over and brushing the crumbs off of Jongin's mouth too. 

Kyungsoo pops the movie in and turns off the lights. When he sits back down, Jongin expects him to sit on the other side of the three-person couch, not right beside him. They make eye contact for a brief moment, before Kyungsoo asks, "Is this okay?"

"Yes," Jongin answers quickly. This is more than okay.

Kyungsoo smiles and nods, leaning his head back and grabbing the nearby pillow to hug it in close to his chest. "I haven't seen this movie in a while, so I'm excited to see if there are any more Easter eggs I can catch."

Jongin chuckles. Kyungsoo is such a movie nerd, it's adorable. "Don't you own this movie?"

Kyungsoo shakes his head. "No, I rented it for today."

Jongin gapes. "I thought you owned it. You didn't have to rent it just for me." He eyes the book case full of DVDs by Kyungsoo's TV. There are so many options they could've watched instead. When he turns back to Kyungsoo, the older is looking at him. He's not smiling with his lips, but his eyes are bright and Jongin wonders how Kyungsoo manages to do that. How he manages to take his breath away with a single look.

"Don't worry about it," Kyungsoo finally says, turning back to the TV. "I wanted to watch this movie with you."

 _With you_ , Jongin thinks, the words making him feel warm.

"Thank you," he says again, and Kyungsoo just chuckles and throws another pillow at him.

"Just enjoy the movie," Kyungsoo says.

And so he does. Even though he's distracted by the closeness of their thighs, and almost yelps when their thighs do eventually touch as Kyungsoo readjusts himself even closer. He looks over to see if it's intentional, but Kyungsoo's eyes are still glued on the screen.

When Jongin tears up at the sad parts, Kyungsoo doesn't say anything as he hands him a tissue. He wants to be embarrassed, but the kind look Kyungsoo gives him assures him that the man doesn't care. 

Kyungsoo laughs at a lot of jokes Jongin doesn't get. He doesn't speak during the movie, unless it's to point out something he thinks is important, and even then it's a quiet, short comment. Jongin finds this endearing and more entertaining than the movie itself.

After the movie is over, and they've watched the post-credit scenes, Jongin and Kyungsoo sit there in darkness for a moment. Jongin is waiting for Kyungsoo to get up and turn the lights on, but when that doesn't happen, he looks over at Kyungsoo. He loses his breath at the sight.

Kyungsoo is an inch away from his face, eyes dark with something he's never seen before. His face, illuminated by the rolling credits, somehow manages to look other-worldly. It reminds him of the first time he saw Kyungsoo walk into the bar. He gulps, about to ask if the man is alright, when Kyungsoo breaks the silence.

"I'm going to kiss you."

Oh. 

"But only if you want me to," Kyungsoo finishes, never once breaking eye contact. 

Jongin nods wordlessly, afraid that if he speaks, his voice will crack and give away everything he's feeling right now. His eyes are still wide when Kyungsoo raises a hand to cup his face and brings them closer together, before finally, his lips feel a soft pressure. 

They part for only a brief moment, before it's Jongin who draws them back together, this time with a harder passion that begs for more contact. Kyungsoo's mouth parts in a quiet gasp and Jongin takes advantage of the moment to slip his tongue past his lips, tracing the bottom of his lip and meeting an eager companion.

He's not sure who's making what sounds, but eventually they part with red lips, panting. Kyungsoo leans over to push the hair out of Jongin's eyes, a smile on his face now.

"I wanted to do that for a while now," Kyungsoo sighs happily. 

"I'm glad you waited," Jongin teases. "I don't know how I would feel if Mrs. Do saw that."

Kyungsoo snorts. "She would probably go home and tell my mom. She's such a gossip."

Jongin lets out a bark of a laugh at that. "You're really cute, you know?" he says softly, eyes never leaving Kyungsoo's face.

"Thanks. You're quite the looker yourself too. No wonder you're my grandmother's favorite bartender." 

Jongin grabs Kyungsoo's hand. "I'm the only bartender on shift when she comes in," he points out.

"Yeah, but I believe in fate," Kyungsoo hums, playing with their intertwined fingers. "So did you like the movie?"

Jongin smiles before pecking the older man on the cheek. "I think it's my new favorite movie."

 

•

 

The next time he's at work, Jongin is awkwardly dodging eye contact with Mrs. Do. It feels wrong to make friendly conversation with the grandmother of the guy you just made out with last night. 

Not that it matters, because Mrs. Do is the first to greet him this time.

"If you're going to date my grandson, please have your dates at your own apartment next time. It was uncomfortable being next door to... whatever it was you did last night." Mrs. Do and Jongin share a meaningful look before Mrs. Do sighs and takes out her book.

Jongin can't even answer. He just nods dumbly and brings Mrs. Do extra peanuts today, before going into hiding behind the bar to text Kyungsoo.

 

_who is ur neighbor btw?_

_My grandmother is in the unit next to mine if that's what you're asking.  
Why? Did I forget to mention that?_

_yes!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
_ _I can never face your grandma again omg_

_Don't worry about it. I'm sure she didn't hear anything._

 

 

 

Jongin doesn't have the heart to correct him. It's for the best that only Jongin be the embarrassed one. Instead, he replies:

 

_next time lets watch the movie at my place  
_

It's the least he can do for his favorite customer and his favorite person.

 

_I'll provide the snacks_

_Peanuts?_

_you know it ;)_

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This was so hard to end LOL I was like... how far do I want to explore their relationship realistically.... not 2 far apparently because I still hate writing detailed kissing scenes. I'm an awkward turtle, sorry. ALSO titles are hard. Okay, end of mini-complaints.
> 
> Thanks for reading! This is my first time posting an EXO fc on AO3, because I think the other websites I used to use are no longer as popular...? IDK. I like AO3 though (it's so ~organized~). If you want to read my older works though, feel free to check out my [blog](http://outofblurs.tumblr.com) and/or [LJ](https://thisismylastlie.livejournal.com).


End file.
